


“缝隙里的风景”

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 我想写傻白甜……可以搭配  https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976145 这篇，但总感觉不太对应……





	“缝隙里的风景”

那么，孤岛……  
Vulko对此无话可说。人人都是孤岛，没有人是孤岛，只有陆上人类会想出这种问题。水面之下没有岛屿，咸水包围一切、阻隔一切，也连通一切。Vulko在礁石后面，等待女王探望被囚禁于孤岛的儿子后返回。  
一起上岛去见Orm？他知道女王想问，她只是没有问出口。  
Vulko摇了摇头。“我在这里等您。”  
他等在礁石后面。总是棋差一着的谋士，Vulko自嘲。  
风中传来房门开阖的声音。女王从岛上下来。随着她走近，Vulko注意到她微微皱着眉。“他宁愿自己待着。”她说，抱着双臂走进海水，“我想，他不会原谅我。”  
“原谅？他没有选择原谅或不原谅的地位。”Vulko知道这话不太好听。  
她钻进水中，潜回深海。我们都被囚禁在自身之中，厚重的石墙环绕，我们嘶吼、哭泣、捶打墙壁，或者浑然不知遭到囚禁，但无论如何都无法逃出，无法摆脱。最多只能扒着方形孔洞上生锈的铸铁栏杆向往张望。海水已经被泥沙弄得浑浊，没有人看到……Vulko想。  
Vulko记得，女王被送走前，Orm是个喜欢粘着母亲的孩子，生气或伤心时就哭或大叫。话说回来，小孩都是如此。但在母亲被送走后，Orm变了。待Vulko反应过神来，Orm已经长成一个成熟得与年龄不相称的孩子，他是王子应该成为的样子：知道规则和道德，举止大方、说话得体、聪明勤奋、情绪稳定又有礼貌，所有老师梦寐以求的学生，但从另一个角度看，Orm长成了一个苍白阴沉的鬼魂，在没有人注意的时候，悄无声息地注视四周。回想起来，Vulko觉得自己当时该对Orm多展现一点感情。棋差一着。  
自己当时在做什么？Vulko回忆，他在恐惧。受女王托付照料Arthur，如果被发现，他宁可不去想象自己会怎样死。太害怕了，怕到感觉不到自己害怕。他在梦中沉入海沟，在黑水里被尖牙利齿撕碎。醒来后因为被啃食的疼痛，导致皮肤和指尖麻木，失去知觉。他被囚禁在自己里，用导师和谋士的外壳包裹，黑色外套是围墙，腰带作为门闩，恭敬严肃的眼睛是幌子和窗子，藏起那个刻薄自嘲、软弱而且怕得要命的Vulko。绝不要表现出害怕，不要承认害怕。他是不动声色、随机应变的人，他得提醒自己。  
他帮忙收拾了孤岛上Orm房间。房间的前一任住户留下了一些书，Vulko又往其中加了几本，里面讲到“伟大而具有毁灭性的恋人们”，例如兰斯洛特和吉尼维尔、特里斯坦和伊索尔德等等。Vulko希望Orm读到它们时能够开始理解自己的母亲。随手翻开一页：  
_“千万不要摸那个玻璃罐。不要。一旦那个罐稍有松弛，我们就全完了。”  
“那是什么？”  
“爱。”_  
Vulko又把书阖上，放进书架。是的，“ _稍有松弛，我们就全完了_ ”。是在什么时候，他意识到Orm能够成为载入史书、变为传说的君王？要么成为留下雕像的伟大明君，编进歌谣被传颂；要么成为被抹去的暴君，留在传说里吓唬孩子。Vulko说不好Orm会成为哪种，两种大概没有太大区别。还是另一个孩子更适合坐上王座。  
Arthur来看望过Orm，待的时间太久。Vulko也上了岛去，看看发生了什么。  
“没想到他这么不能喝！”Arthur正在打扫屋里的呕吐物，“下次我不跟他一起喝酒了！”  
原来是一起喝酒。烂醉的Orm瘫在床上，睡着了。他的脸靠在床边，似乎准备着下一次呕吐。Arthur已经给他盖了被子。Vulko把被子又往上扯了扯。Orm的脸苍白潮湿，头发湿了，嘴边有呕吐的酸味和酒臭，在眼睑下，他的眼珠转动。Vulko突然想吻他。莫名其妙。只吻太阳穴，不，太阳穴也不行。他感到羞愧。  
小时候，Orm头发散了，Vulko会帮他扎起来。某一次，在训练中Orm的头发又散了，他自然地帮Orm扎起来。扎完后，Orm抬起手来，抓住他的手，同样自然。这一举动自然得他俩都愣住了，Orm随即像海鳝回洞一样迅速地缩回手。  
“怎么了？”他犹豫着问，“我弄疼你了？”  
“没有。”Orm盯着眼前流过的水。  
Vulko这才意识到，Orm早已不是孩子。他长得比Vulko高，双腿结实、手臂粗壮、肩膀宽厚、眼睛明亮，已经成熟。扎头发的事过后，Vulko留了心，发现Orm会偷偷看着自己。Vulko猜测……他不该猜测。他想到自己在Orm这个年纪时的事情：隐秘岩穴里的事，令他无法履行责任的事，它们早已被他锁进箱子不敢再看。想要猜测本身就令人恶心。Orm的观察是对“忠臣”的疑心，Orm也应该疑心。Vulko背叛国王去照料王后的另一个孩子，他也背叛了Orm。如果他对Orm有任何超出老师对学生、谋士对君主的感想，那他还背叛了王后。所以，Vulko再不碰Orm的头发，让他们之间的距离更远一些，仅仅作为照料者。  
可事实证明，他也根本不是尽责的照料者。到了最后，胜负已分，女王归来，Vulko才明白，Orm的动机极其简单——他想要妈妈，妈妈死了，所以，他总得做点什么。Vulko想笑，没笑出来。又是棋差一着。  
在新月夜，Vulko上了岛，去见Orm。沿着草间被踩出的泥土小路走去，Orm房间窗口透出灯光来。还没有走到门口，Orm就开了门。他抬头看着门口灯光里的Orm，穿着针织上衣和牛仔裤，头发长了些，平凡又平静，活像个海洋生物学家之类。  
Orm让他进了屋。“要喝茶吗？或者喝酒？”  
“我选……”酒还是算了，“茶。”他在椅子上坐下来，Orm去泡茶。他该说什么，道歉还是斥责？道歉和斥责都不合适。  
“没有人看到我。”Orm背对着他开了口。  
Vulko听着。  
“母亲，她看着我的时候，看到的是Arthur。养第二个孩子的时候，会想着见不到的第一个孩子。父亲，他不看我，只看着母亲。他要杀死背叛他的妻子，并不在乎杀掉孩子的母亲。还有，你……”Orm住了口，手撑着桌子。  
也许，Orm太需要被“看到”了。“我看到了。”Vulko给他需要的。但Orm是正确的，没人“看到”他。Vulko也没有，他正是忽视Orm的人。不动声色、随机应变，Vulko提醒自己。  
“没有，一点没有！”Orm叫道。  
Vulko不出声。  
Orm已经转过身，大步走过来，按住他的肩膀，俯身吻了他。“震惊”一词不足以描述，Vulko脑中一片空白。Orm送开手，顺便差点推翻椅子。  
Vulko让自己的脑子重新开始运作。总是棋差一着的谋士还能做点什么。Orm需要被“看到”。他挂起平静的表情，这种行为他早已习惯。话说回来，他确实曾从石墙的缝隙间看到了什么，只是他过去以为自己看到的是恶心的老人为满足虚荣心臆造的幻象。“现在，你相信我看到了？”他说。  
结果……Orm哭了。  
他在床上坐下，像是失望，又像是如释重负似的哭了，哭得像是母亲被送走前的那个孩子，这是他需要的。Vulko去端来了茶，等着Orm哭累，哭声开始变得断断续续。他把茶杯递给Orm。Orm羞愧一般低着头，接过茶杯。  
“多谢。”Vulko告诉Orm，“但我太老了，”像晒过的海藻一样皱，“而且，我曾经是你的老师。”  
“现在不是了。”  
“没错，现在不是了。但是……”这是悖德的。  
“你喜欢我哥哥，你一直偏爱他。”Orm非常不负责任地指控。  
Vulko目瞪口呆。Orm这是孩子气，还是嫉妒？他笑出声来。  
“你为什么笑？！”  
“我没有‘喜欢’Arthur，但我认为他适合称王。”Vulko实话实说，又补了一句，“比你适合。”  
Orm看着杯子。“是的。Arthur会是好国王。”  
Vulko没想到他会接受。  
可Orm仍然拒绝放弃原先的话题。“但是，你和Arthur……你们在一起的时候，你更放松。”  
“笨蛋。我怕你把我撕碎了喂鱼。我怕得要命！”  
Orm愣住了，张开嘴。  
Vulko没给他说话机会。“你的父亲会用你的母亲喂海沟族，谁知道你会对我做什么。”  
Orm把嘴闭上了。  
“你原本打算怎么处置我？”  
“嗯，让你看到我击败Arthur。”Orm想了想，“让你看到我。”  
“也想要女王看到你？”  
“嗯。”  
“她看着你呢。”  
Orm没出声。  
Vulko摆出教训人的姿态。“你想要她看到你，但你从来没有看到她。她在陆地上遇到了爱人，她从来没有爱过你的父亲，她喜欢陆地上的生活也拥有陆地上的生活，她和一个陆地人类有一个家庭，接受吧！”Vulko知道这样说对Orm不公平，但仍然说下去，“她也想让你看到她陆地上的生活，你不仅是没有看到，你拒绝看。你有什么权利要求她看到你？！”  
Orm抱着杯子默默坐了一阵。  
茶还是温的，他们安静地喝着，海和风在外面，房间把光包在其中。陆地自有可爱之处。  
“因为我不再是国王，”Orm问，“你才这么凶？”  
“当然。准确地说，是放肆。或者换一个词，放松。”  
Vulko发现Orm装作喝茶偷偷笑了。收拾茶杯的时候，Orm提出邀请：“留下来过夜吧。”  
“什么？”  
Vulko还是留下过夜了。他们睡在唯一的一张床上，床太小了，钻进被子像是两条鱼游进狭窄的海底洞穴，Orm把被子拉过了头顶。第二天早晨，Vulko醒来，他躺在床上看着从窗口进入的阳光在窗边地面上铺展出一个菱形，忽然觉得好笑。他也笑了。  
“为什么笑？”Orm问，他正套上衣服。  
Vulko意识到，没准儿Orm非常害怕被嘲笑。“没什么。”他不知道该怎么回答，把手伸进阳光中，看着光线穿过指缝。棋差一着的谋士犯了几乎所有错误以及悖德的事……“没想到在陆地上。”  
“嗯？”  
“在陆地上……生活。”  
  
  
  
  
完  
  
  



End file.
